


New Year's Resolutions

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Scott has some interesting new year's resolutions...





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> I just love holiday fics! Please let me know what you think of this one xx
> 
> still in the process of writing the new chapter for Together or Apart, it should be up within 2 weeks!

“What do you want to do for New Year’s Eve?” Tessa asked one evening as they cuddled on the couch, in front of the fireplace, a hot cocoa in hands.

“Do you want to go out with friends or wait til midnight with our parents?” she continued, intertwining her fingers with his.

“Nah, I wanna go skating with you until midnight, and kiss you on the ice,” Scott said, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

“Really? That’s it?” she grinned up at him and lost herself in his hazel-coloured eyes.

Their relationship was not something new – they have been together for over a year now – but Tessa was still feeling the same euphoria and emotions as she had the first few weeks of dating. Just deep and unconditional love for the man in front of her and feeling lucky to finally call him _hers_.

“That’s all I need. I’ve been dreaming about kissing you on the ice for years. I can’t believe we’ve waited so long to do it. I need to make it happen, T.” he kissed her again, this time on the cheek. “Actually, my resolution for 2019 is to kiss you more often on the ice.” He grinned and stole a kiss from her lips.

“Just on the ice, huh? Well then,” she teased, drinking from her hot mug.

“You know I’d kiss you anywhere, all day if I could, T. I need to make up for lost time,”

“Mhm. Any other resolution I should know about?” she asked.

“Oh, definitely another big one, but I am keeping that one a secret for now. µ

“What? Why?” she asked, giving him her best sad puppy eyes.

“I promise, you’ll know soon enough” he smiled lovingly at her.

“Stop being so secretive with me, Scottie.” She said, purposely using his most-hated nickname to get a reaction from him.

He pinched her side and she yelped, barely keeping from spilling her hot beverage all over herself.

“How about you tell me about _your_ resolutions instead of being so nosy?”

“Why should I tell you if you won’t?” she raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

“Come on, T,” he whined “I told you one of mine”

Tessa sighed and smiled softly at the sight of his pouty lips.

“I think my most important resolution for 2019, is to really find my path. I have found it in my personal life, with you, but I have yet to find it professionally. Whether it’s going back to school, continue with skating and start coaching, or going on a very different path, I want to have it all figured out for this new year.” She said, snuggling further against Scott, who wrapped his around her after putting down his and Tessa’s empty mugs.

“Do you have an idea of what you’re going to choose yet?”

“I really wanna get my degree and work in fashion, but I don’t know, Scott. I really wanna keep working with you as well.”

“Don’t worry about that, Tess. We will _always_ find a way to work together. It shouldn’t be something that keeps you from doing the other things you love. Never.”

“No, of course not. But we still have so much to achieve, so many projects. I guess that’s why I want this new year to be the one where I really sit down and think about what I really want.” She said, letting out a sigh. She felt better talking about it.

“I will support you in whatever you choose to do. As long as what you want includes _me_ ,” he said in a teasing tone.

Tessa chuckled, “Not really sure yet. Might keep you around for a little longer, you are a great snuggle buddy.

He let out a mock gasp, “Is that all I’m good at, miss Virtue?” he said, pouting his lips.

“You are also good at skating with me, so why don’t we get ready and head to the rink in Ilderton?”

Scott nodded enthusiastically and helped her up.

* * *

 

Tessa and Scott lazily stroked around on the ice, holding hands and talking about anything and everything.

“Oh! I wanna show you a neat trick, T, wait here,” he said, gaining speed, with Tessa behind watching with a smile.

She gasped loudly when Scott stumbled and caught the ice with his toe pick, effectively falling on the ice.

She threw her head back as her loud laugh echoed in the empty rink.

“Very neat trick. Way to go, Scottie boy” she teased as she started skating toward him, still laughing.

“An Olympic champion who can’t even stay upright, that’s new.”  She added, laughing even harder at that thought.

When she finally reached him, he still hadn’t risen from the ice and Tessa began to worry he had injured himself.

“Babe? Are you oka—” the words died on her lips when she saw Scott spin around, still on his knees, now holding a red velvet box.

This time, when she gasped, her eyes were filled with tears and her mitten-clad hands were over her mouth. She just couldn’t believe the sigh before her.

“Sc-scott,” she said breathlessly, tears finally making their way down her rosy cheeks.

“Please, don’t cry, my love. I want to hug you so bad, but there are some things I need to say first,” he grinned sheepishly.

Tessa let out a sound between a laugh and a cry and there it was, Scott’s favourite sound.

“Tessa, my new year resolution is to kiss you much more than I already have been doing. But it’s also to make sure that I get to have you by my side for the rest of my life. 22 years with you have made me realize that I just could not live a day without you. Nor do I want to. You are it for me, and I am sorry it took me so long to realize that, and to tell you.” He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her again before continuing.

“You are the absolute love of my life and I also have the greatest pride and joy of calling you my best friend. It truly feels like a dream come true, and I am truly fulfilling a long-time dream of mine by kneeling in front of you, on the very ice where we first met.”

He took the time to remove the mitten from her hand where he would hopefully be placing the ring and continued, “Tessa, I want nothing more than to spend the next 80 years by your side. Will you fulfill another of my dream and marry me?” he said, choking on the last words and opening the velvet box in his hand, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring that looked like it was made just for her (it was.)

Tessa was full-on crying by then, not believing the sight before her. She was brought back from her thoughts by the loud ring of the clock announcing midnight.

“My new year’s resolution is to say yes to the things that matter the most to me, both personally and professionally,” she said, “so, yes, Scott. I want to marry you so badly I’m scared to even breathe,” she said through her tears and smiled when Scott let out a laugh of relief.

She went down on her knees and watched in awe as Scott slipped the ring on her finger – a perfect fit – all the while sobbing and looking happier than she’s ever seen him.

She then fell against him, trusting him to catch her and hug her tightly, which he did, but not before catching her lips into a passionate kiss and whispering the famous words

“Happy New Year, T”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the more comments, the happier I am and the more confident I am abrout my writing!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (english is not my native language so pleaaaase bear with me eh)


End file.
